Yvonne Jazzic
Summary The first born of two siblings, Yvonne is Braz's older sister as well as a demigod. Ever curious about her mother she probes her father with a mountain of questions, yielding the same "all in due time" response her brother gets. When she's not letting loose a fiery barrage of personal questions, she is usually a polite yet outspoken and straightforward girl, but she can be easily ticked off; at the age of 12 after getting into a fight with one of her friends, and accidentally hitting them with a blast of ether, her dad enrolls her at the Ika Hunter Academy, I.H.A. for short. This is to help her hone her skills with ether so she doesn't unintentionally "vaporize somebody on a molecular level". She spends 3 years there before her brother joined, during that time she learned some martial arts, became an excellent marksman, and developed a better mastery over ether. There is only one year left until she and her brother learn about their mother, will it be worth the wait, what happens next after they learn the truth? Personality Yvvie is an outspoken, intuitive young girl whose sharp mind resulted in her becoming one of the top students in her class. She loves hanging out with her friends and eating food; she trains her mind with complex puzzles and gets her work out by jogging and helping people in need. She also likes firearms, like the laser pistols she inherited from her dad. She can be a bit talkative, often rambling on about random things especially when she's describing something; she is quite the rose, but much like a rose she has thorns. She can be short-tempered and can get easily flustered when she's in a foul mood. She can't stand bullies or people who like to cause trouble in general, often leading to her getting into fights; she'll also avoid eating veggies, certain ones make her nauseous. She's also not fond of feeling helpless, quiet places, sitting for too long, and it often irritates her when something feels out of place(think of death the kid, but not as much). Personal Statistics Alignment: lawful good Name: Yvonne Olgarine Jazzic Classification: half atuan half god Date of Birth: May 7 * Zodiac/Horoscope: taurus Birthplace: Undosa Likes: She loves meat and hanging out with friends; she's not as fond of weapons as her brother, but she does have an appreciation for firearms. Dislikes: She can't stand troublemakers, sitting still for too long or being treated like she's helpless. Vegetables make her nauseous, quiet areas drive her crazy and she gets irritated when something feels out of place. Eye Color: green Hair Color: black Hobbies: She enjoys long jogs, puzzle solving, and helping folks in need. Values: She values her friends and family Marital Status: single Status: alive Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C Powers and Abilities: * Enhanced Condition: Yvvie possesses physical capabilities 1,000 times greater than any earthling as her home planet, Undosa, possesses gravity 1,000 times stronger than Earth's. Strength, speed, durability, stamina, etc. are 1,000 times greater than the average earthling; even senses such as hearing are very acute. * Tail Manifestation: Yvonne possesses a wolf-like tail, giving her extra balance. * Demigod Physiology: As a half mortal, half apexin, Yvvie should naturally possess a supernatural body; but, before she was born, her god powers were sealed off from her, and she is now just like any other atuan. However, she, like her brother, still has limited power over ether. Enabling her to absorb, generate, and manipulate it to various degrees within her level of mastery; and though her physical capabilities are nowhere near where they should be, she still very capable. Yvonne has developed the strength to lift and throw a car, can move at 50 mph, and survive a brutal encounter with a beiger for 3 days. ** Ether Manipulation: Thanks to her divine lineage, Yvonne has some command over ether, and has learned how to use it for healing, energy blast/force field projection, and she can even empower her weapons with ether to make them more effective; she also uses this energy to perform magic and can juice herself up with it. * Enhanced Marksmanship: Yvonne is capable of shooting still and mobile targets from great distances with almost perfect accuracy. * Martial Arts Intuition: After years of training, Yvonne has become quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She is a practitioner in Judo and Kung Fu. Attack Potency: Town level (her attacks could level a town if she's not careful) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (On Earth she would be fast enough to more than fast enough to reach escape velocity) Lifting Strength: Class M (Yvvie lifted and threw a car; an Earth bound equivalent would be lifting and throwing a large ship) Striking Strength: Town Class (Her physical attacks, on Earth, would be like a nuclear bomb going off) Durability: Building level to Town level (She's taken hits from a beiger, a cross between a bear and a tiger times 1000; she's even survived being swatted by an ika) Stamina: "godlike" fought for 3 days Range: Standard Melee Range to Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: twin pistols she calls Bra and Zyllo, a magic unbreakable shield. Intelligence: gifted, bordering on genius Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: * traveled as fast as a car on the freeway * threw a car at a rampaging ika * battled against her entire martial arts class and ranked #5 * fought a beiger for 3 days * slayed a wild ika and tamed its child * took down multiple ikas with her teammates Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: '''Undosa has gravity 1,000 times greater than Earth's, so feats performed there would equate to much better showings here. Like a car cruising at 76 mph there, would be booking it at 76,000 mph here; literally a superhuman level speed feat equating to a high hypersonic+ level feat. Notable Attacks and Techniques At the moment she knows * Celestial Wall: Yvonne protects herself with a barrier made of ether. * Cosmos Bullet: A barrage of bullets made of ether that Yvonne shoots from her hands. * Buster Blast: A dense beam of concentrated ether Yvonne fires from one or both of her hands. * Cosmic Rush: She can amplify her physical capabilities with ether. * Summoning: Yvonne uses this spell to summon various creatures and objects. The bigger/more powerful the target is, the more energy she needs. Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. '''Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * left handed * starts tapping when she's been sitting for too long * neutral good moral alignment * scars on torso, arms, and legs * city block buster * attends I.H.A. with her brother * cracks her knuckles often * punches her brother's arm to show affection when she feels a hug is too embarrassing * nickname comes from, what i think is, the greatest pokemon ever ^////^ * jazzic is from jazz and music * o jazz is inspired by my favorite band(one of them at least) The O' Jay's Pictures , her uncle]] ]] ]] Category:Demigods Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Marksmen Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Aliens Category:Tier 7